


Such Lies; Majora’s Mask

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Child, Crying Link, Cute Ending, Happy Mask Sales Man, Hurt Link, Hurt/Comfort, Legend of Zelda References, Majora's Mask, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Wetting, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: Link needs to use the restroom and refuses to go somewhere other than the toilet.





	Such Lies; Majora’s Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored and like the concept of Link wetting.
> 
> Okay, I actually did something stupid. Navi and Tatl are two different characters...

It was urging, the feeling, compressing inside of him. Link, the great hero, needed to use the restroom, as any other human would have.

 

Him and Tatl were in clock town when the need was forming—yet of course—he had no intention of voicing this out, considering the last time he did he was quickly denied, "We have two days until that moon hits that earth, are seriously going to waste it on using the toilet? Surely this is more pressing than your problems."

 

Tatl didn't understand the importance of keeping human hygiene levels fair, she didn't even understand how the human body functioned, let alone develop.

 

  
So this time, he kept a steady pace, once in a while biting his tongue. At this rate, he didn’t know how he was going to make it.

 

 

Link thought of going to the inn and asking the lady if he could use the restroom, but the thought drifted when he thought of the horrid hand. Surely there was a place he could relive himself, maybe even the bar.

 

 

Then again, he would probably be scolded by Tatl.

 

  
It was ten minutes of looking for the mask sells man later that it occurred to him that he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer. Link clenched his thighs and looked the ground. His licked his lips softly, averting his eyes keeping both arms to his side.

 

 

“Hey, Listen! We must hurry, get to the mask sales man and ask him about that kid!” Yato told him but Link only whimpered, quickly wiping his eyes and squeezing his thighs together.“Bathroom? Can’t you wait, this is very important!” The same vivid words echoed in his scull. Link quickly shook his head, he couldn’t.

 

 

“I swear, I’ll drag you to the neverlands!” Tatl draped. “Let’s just find you someplace so we can leave.” The fairy finally agreed when she realized the young boy was crying. Link nodded and dried his tears, keeping everything to hold back the ball in his throat.

 

 

  
Link slowly approached a guard. Before the man could say a word Link explained to him that he needed to use the restroom and didn’t know anywhere he could go, not to mention he would have actually rather have pissed himself than have asked anyone for help in this situation. (For that matter, Tatl pushed him to ask a guard.)

 

 

The guard raised an eyebrow. “I can’t help you, kid, sorry to say—the only place I could think of is the bar but your much too young to go inside, ask someone else.” Link walked away in complete distraught.

 

 

“Why don’t you go in a corner?” Link shook his head to that too. “You’re too picky, by the time we find a place all the shops will be closed!” And the mask sales man would have fled.

 

 

Link thought about just passing his need, and waiting until they found the man so they could leave and get a sword. The boy began to cry again, this time out of pure embarrassment.

 

He was going to wet himself in front of everyone. Last time, Link was still in the forest, but he refused to go on a tree because that was out-right ‘disgusting’. Link was starting to wonder, all that’s keeping him up is this stupid masks sales man, then maybe he wouldn’t have this problem.

 

 

That’s when Link felt himself let go on the concrete beneath him. He quickly stoped when urine hit the ground. Everyone, was watching him.

 

 

 _“Poor boy, wonder where his mother is.” A lady whispered to her husband.”_ This was when he decided he was going to the inn if it meant pissing on a hand.

 

 

He walked into the entrance and struggled to keep still. He asked the lady if he could use the restroom, “Of course, sweetheart, it’s just upstairs.” Link made his way and reached the toilet. The hand stuck out, nothing new. Navi grew annoyed.

 

“Just let him go! Don’t you see he’s desperate? He’ll go on you if you don’t move!” That sure scared the hand and it went down the drain. Link felt his breathing grow heavy and his knees grew weak.

 

 

At this point there was no keeping still to lift his tunic and unzip. Link was going to wet himself! That’s all he could think.

 

 

 

“What are you doing? Go already!”

 

Link wasn’t going to explain that if he moved he would unleash a waterfall. Oh, and, he did go. The liquid streamed down his legs as his legs shook violently. Urine hissing through out the room, and a large puddle expelling into his boots and hosiery.

 

The boy prickled in embarrassment, curling into a ball and sniffing back tears.

 

 

“Hey, Listen! Stop crying, you have nothing to cry about. You just need to change your clothing, why is that embarrassing?” He had made a mess, he looked like he couldn’t control his own body. That’s embarrassing.

 

 

 

How could he ever be a hero when he was unable to finish a simple task?

 

Hisboots sloshed in the warm liquid. Link didn’t know how he was going to leave the place without getting caught. The back door was an option, but that would just leave a mess and wouldn’t help with his clothes. 

 


End file.
